Getting Stalked By A Vampire Sucks
by Uncanny12
Summary: In real life when you think about it the blind really aren't that blind.But I think they should see what really lies behind the words wrote on the book they think is 'Fiction'.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Bad**

Our story, like any story, takes on Earth. Helpless Earth. Sweet innocent big blue….and green. But unlike our story or at least some stories this one has a special theme to it.

_A long time ago…or at least 7 years: _

_It was a dark storming night. Very dark indeed. Perfect for a bloody super comet powered girl to be running in eh?_

"_stay away!" screamed the pale women. And she wasn't pale because of her green skin but because of the lost of blood. She shot green plasma at her attackers, they dodge it as if it were nothing but a slow moving flashlight. She continued to run to the Go City Park just off of Go Avenue. She stopped at the giant beautiful water fountain. She begin to wash her arm off. She knew that was how they were tracking her. Not to mention her heart was beating quiet fast which was not helping her either. They could hear her heart. At the moment she wanted to rip it out of her but then she would be dead and she was sure they would go after her brothers next once she was out of the way. And that would go against her entire code of honor._

_She then heard them getting closer. She had an idea. She ran deeper into the park and ran her bloody hand over a tree and several other places nearby. They were getting closer. She then sprinted in the other direction hoping that would give her some time. 'I got to think of something fast they already know my scent and they're gonna find out sooner or later that they've been tricked' . during her sprint she failed to notice the figure behind the tree. The figure stuck it's foot out and Shego fell. _

"_Steph, Steph Steph. You didn't really think you could fool our kind did you? You must have lost your damn mind to think that!"_

_The figure grabbed her by the hair and threw her at a tree which broke with a loud crash._

"_Why are you doing this?" she said getting up but she just fell back down after feeling the pain caused by the figure._

"_Because Steph, I can And I WANT TO! Not to mention you made me kill my own brother, silly, humans were made to be eaten not loved."_

"_Your insane."_

"_And your gonna die." Steph launched a plasma ball at her head and it made a impact._

"_Augh you bitch! That Burns" When turned back her face was burned off. You could see the muscle and bone and whatever was left of her right face. What is that her eye or her tongue?_

"_Oh God!" Steph walked backwards into glowing red eyes._

"_Now you know better then to think that. Maria are you okay?" She said._

_Maria's face repaired itself back to it's beautiful form. "just dandy." Her eyes locked on with Steph 's neck. "But I think I be a lot better after dinner." She walked over to her prey and licked her cheek. She screamed in terror for the first time in 17 years. "Let go let me go!" she struggle but it was no use they were too strong for her. "I wonder how you tastes Steph, will you spicy or sour, sweet or a mixture of all flavors?" "no no please stop No No!"_

"_Enjoy the silence…Stephanie." Maria bit into her neck._

_All that was heard was cancel out by the thunder and lightning….mostly the thunder._

_Steph stopped her cries for help. She no longer had pupils. Her blood was no longer running through her veins. Her heart no longer keeping it's rhythm. She was dead and she would never get to say goodbye or hi or hey or what's up or…. I think you get the point. _

_Steph was Dead….._

…_.With an __Un__ in front of it. _

A/N: Just wanted to try something different. Reviews would be nice. Cause then I would write the next chapter. Plus knowing people are reading this gives me hope. No haters. But ideas are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fail**

"Kim Ron hurry up or you're gonna be late for your first day!" said Monique from the sloth. It was their first day of college and Kim and Ron had had a little celebration to celebrate their good fortune of being able to attend the same university.

Ron stretch and rolled out of bed. "What a good night eh KP?uhh KP?"

'Wow didn't know I had worn her out that badly. I'll have to go easier on her next time.' Kim rolled over to face her beloved. "Ron?" said the sleepy beauty.

"Yeah KP?"

"Don't forget your pants."

"My pants…OH! Right where are they wait underwear first then pants wait what comes after that shirt or belt or should I tuck in my shirt!" Ron began rummerging through the clothes in the corner.

"Same old Ron." Said Kim as she got up to help her goofball of a boyfriend.

45 minutes later

"Whoo who we are here!" said Ron hopping out of the car.

"Middleton University. It's nice that they decided to keep this place after the whole incident with Drakken." Said Kim.

"A little planting a couple of kids some bricks and a sign and BLAM you've got our future for the next 5 to 6 years." Said Ron as he guided his two friends to the entrance to the newly built school.

"I wonder what the students are like." Said Monique.

"Hopefully nothing like Bonnie or Brick." Said Kim. The whole gang had laughed.

"So this is what it smells like on the first day eh?' said Ron sniffing in the air.

"Only you would wonder how a place would smell Ron." Said Kim.

"Well the Ron man can't change what he is." Said Ron with a goofy look on his face.

"Well how about a girl?" said Kim pushing her now fully developed chess on Ron.

"Well I guest you can say it depends on the girl." Said Ron.

"Well here we are. Room 104." Said Kim. Opening her new room .

"The only thing that sucks about this place is the faculty assigning everyone a room and a roommate." Said Ron looking around at the place.

"Oh I don't think it will be that bad Ron. At least that way we can meet someone new." Kim claimed the Bed near the window.

"Yeah I guest so."

"Not to mention the free time we will have once our classes are over with…and our homework."

"Well I'm gonna go check into my room don't forget we all meet at BN when our classes are over ok?" said Monique heading to the door.

"Alright see ya Monique." Said Ron.

"Bye." Said Kim. Just as Monique got to the door it open up. And in walked a model. "Oh hello their." She said in the most lovely of voices. The room was dead silent. Kim was the first to regain her sense. "oh um hello you must be my roommate. I- I hope you don't mind if I took the bed by the window." She said. "She walked over to the other bed in the dark Conner. "That's fine I like the dark." "oh and my name is Maria. Maria Vampyre." She said. Kim walked over to shake her hand. " Mine's is Kim possible." "Kim Possible. What a strange name." she said. "Well vampyre isn't really that common of a name either." "true…so true." Maria looked Kim up and down. "Oh and these are my friends Ron Stoppble and Monique Fereeze." "Everyone has such interesting names. Great their will no mocking then let us head to our first class hmmm?" said Maria gesturing out the door.

"Oh go on head I've got to do something to my room." Said Ron. Leaving.

"Uh yeah same here. Um we'll meat up later ok Kim?"

"Yeah sure." Said Kim.

"Well then who do you have first Kim Possible?" said Maria.

"uhhh Mr. Jorden in Business 101."

"Oh so do I."

They continued to talk during the rest of their way to class.

"I hear he's quiet the hit with the women." Said Maria.

"yeah women." Said Kim.

45 minutes into class.

A note was past to Kim during the lecture.

Kim being the good girl she is stuffed it in her pocket. But the curiosity overwhelmed her.

'_Kim meet me had The PL Ace at 8 O' clock okay? '_

Kim turned around to see the eyes of Maria staring her down.

Kim returned back to the long lecture that she was sure to take up next 28 years of her it was over in 5 minutes.

Kim moved on to her next class which continued like the first but this time it was about the history of English and other topics. Kim started to wonder what Ron was doing at the time. Is classes were completely different then hers.

Cooking Arts

"Now class remember to add two cups oil before applying the batter to the pan. Cindy don't forget to use 5 cups of water instead 3 okay make sure you cake has a moist outside to make the inside feel a lot better about it's physic okay?Everyone okay with that and don't worry you all get to eat what you make after everyone is all done. And don't to forget to sign up for the bake off which is next month,so no need to hurry and rush and ruin your wonderful creations."

"I am so entering that contest!" Clare to her partner.

"Hey Ron you should enter too."

"ya think so Kevin?" said Ron.

"Is your nose stuffed up? Dude smell that that's the smell of Heaven." Said Kevin sniffing the air.

"Your just saying that so I will let you try my cake." Said Ron applying the frosting.

"Wow it's only been two hours and 35 minutes and you all ready know me well." Said Kevin tearing up.

"Well it's like you said, your like a walking book that _everyone _has read more than 25 times."

"You actually paid attention to me?You really are as nice as they say."

"As who says?"

"My father is the Dean of this school."

"Well you certainly left that out of the conversation."

"Well it's not something you would share with someone you just met."

"…"

"So Ron are you doing something tonight?I mean like you could come hang out with me and the guys or something."

"Well I guest I could but I promised my girlfriend that I meet up with her at BN."

"Wow text is the future speech."

Ron and Kevin laughed.

"And what are you two laughing about?" said Clare walking over to the pair.

"None of your buisness,Clare." said Kevin. Ron could sense some tenson between the decided to speak up.

"We're just talking about entering the contest Clare, not a big deal."

"Well it is if you think you're gonna go against me!"

Kevin whispered to Ron, " Clare has entered in every single cooking compentemsion sense she was four years old and has come out 1st place every single time."

"Really they let a four year old into a cooking contest?" said Ron.

"You best believe it !" said clare.

_"wait a minute Clare... I've heard that name before. But where?'_ thought Ron as he pondeed where he had heard that name in his life before.

Top Secret Lab

_Intruder alert,intruder alert,intruder alert!_

The PL Ace

"So where does this club get it's name from?" asked Kim taking a drink of her drink.

"Well the owner needed a plAce where PeopLe could come to and dance their sorrows away without the smoke,the beer and the drugs… so he came up with PL Ace… PeopLe's plAce."

"Very clever." Said Kim as she watched Maria pull something out of her pocket. Kim thought it was a packet of smokes and was wanting to leave when she saw it was just some hard candy that was colored a ver dark red. "Would you like some?" she ask Kim. "uh sure." Said Kim holding out her hand for a piece. Maria grabbed her hand and put her closer. She put a stick in Kim's mouth and put the end that was out in her mouth. It looked as if they were kissing. Kim was shocked and surprise. She kept her body still as possible so their lips wouldn't touch. But maria was playing with it with her tongue. Kim then begin to taste the candy in her mouth. It was awful. "What's the matter you don't like the taste?" said Maria. Kim had a feeling Maria knew what her reaction would be like. "well-" Kim was cut off by a beeping noise on her wrist. "um I have to go maria. Are you okay to drive home by yourself?" said Kim grabbing her jacket. "Kim Possible. You've only been at that school for one day and you are already calling it home. You get used to things too fast. That is a very good thing to have in a person. You never know when change will happen and when it does most people don't know how to deal with it" "…" Kim didn't know what to say to that. No one ever talked to her liked that before. "I'll be fine go on ahead." Mara took another sip of drink before getting up and walking out the door. Kim soon went out the door after gathering her thoughts.

Top Secret Lab

"Well done Shego we've successfully nabbed the DWM." Said Dr. Drakken holding a small remote control.

"And this DWM does what exactly?" said Shego brushing off her gloves.

"Glad you asked Shego for you see with this I will be able to-"

"Get foiled again?" said Kim as she and her sidekick Ron made their entrance onto the building.

"Kim Pos-?"

" There's no time for you to be surprised damit!"

Shego ignited her hands and charged herself at Kim. Meanwhile Drakken was attempting to escape but was being held up by Ron.

"Well Shego I would have expected you to at least be aware of the security around this place but I guess I was wrong." Said Kim during her fight against Shego. "Oh please I would have disabled it if weren't for Drakken and his skills." Shego jumped on top of Kim pinning her down.

'_wait I know that smell'_thought Shego as Kim struggled underneath her. "hmm nice perfume where cha' get it?" said Shego. "The MALL," said Kim pushing Shego off her. "I got it from Jermey's Dairy."

Shego chuckled.

"You can actually afford stuff in that place?" said the green sidekick as she deliverd one to Kim's ribcage, hoping to break it. Kim stepped back. Miss.

"Are you trying to say you think Im poor?" said Kim throwing a punch at Shego's face. Swing and a miss.

"NO…"

Shego grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her closer so they were just inches from each other. Shego smirked.

"…but your fashion sense is." Shego threw Kim across the room into a wall.

Next thing She knew she was walking back to her dorm room.

"Oh hi Maria." Said Kim closer the door. She had been hoping she would be asleep but luck was on evil's side today. "Hello. Kim." Kim took off her gloves and turned off her Kimmunicator which she then set on the dresser that was provided for sighed. "What is the ?" Kim could swear the girl never moved a inched once. " Well I had a run in with Drakken and Shego and the mission ended up fail." "Fail?" "Yes they got away and it was my fought. I usually don't screw up like that." "Oh that is bad then." They sat in silence for a while until Maria, dressed in nothing but a top and underwear,walked over to Kim and sat on her lap. "Uhh Maria what the hell are you doing?" Kim didn't like to use those words but she only used them when she was angry or confused. And she was very confused now that a topless girl was on her now dropped pants kissing her neck. "You like this. Kim?" "Su-" maria put her finger to Kim's lips. "Don't tell me… Show me."

"Okay……….master."

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews people. And I don't like my summary either Naitan. I've been working on one sense I made the first chapter. Be aware of the changing summary during the week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Murderer's Victim **

"Possible!"

Kim jolted up at the sound of her professor's voice. "Mind telling me what the solution to problem five is?" said Miss. Dem. Kim wiped her mouth from the drool she had created. "uh um…" Kim looked through the papers on her desk until she could find what problem Dem was talking about. " F equals twenty-four according to the Tromp theory." "That was a trick question we're still on problem number three. And your wrong." Kim had no idea why but Miss. Dem seemed to have it out for her ever sense she ran out on her class last Tuesday to investigate the case of the missing people increase in the past two weeks.

The bell rung.

"Remember to read chapters 28 to 56 tonight and have a typed up summary of what you read. And this time no one rip off the book and glue it to your paper, I want 2000 words by Monday!"

"But miss Dem I haven't even read chapter 20 yet!" said Kim as she gathered her stuff from her spot. "Well that's life." said Miss Dem.

"But I-"

"I don't care if you had a mission to help _save people's lives _Possible I expect my homework and class work to be done on time or earlier. You need to make a choice Possible. Either quit school or quit that so called thing you call a _job _"

Bueno Nacho

"I'm telling you Ron She's out to get me." said Kim as she explain to her boyfriend what had went down between her and the professor.

"Well Kim you did fall asleep in her class and flanked on her when she was in the middle of a speech and not to mention that one time when you had a mission and the class was in a test session and was dead silent in there and you forgot to put the Kimmmunicator on vibrate. That was really funny. When me and Kevin heard that we spent hours on end just laughing and laughing and laughing."

Kim gave Ron a look. "Sorry."

"What I'm saying is that maybe she's right maybe I should quit my day job."

Ron spit his drink out of his mouth. "WHAT?! Kim I thought we agreed we would never hang up the towel. I thought we agreed we would never put away our gardening tools! I thought we agrees that when our shoes gets worn out we would buy a new pair and PUT IT ON! I thought we agreed we would still wear our church clothes even though it's a Monday!"

"I thought we agreed that when we found a spoiled apple we would pick up the bag of chips that we put back on the counter. I thought we agree-"

"RON! I get it!" said Kim snapping Ron at of his speech. "Uh sir I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down."

"We are in a public place man freedom of speech."

"YOU'RE IN A LIBRAY!"

"FREEDOM OF SPEECH MAN!" said Ron pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm calling security!" the man walked off.

"Oooookaaay anyways… I was talking about my job at club banana."

"Oh. Well that would have been nice to before I set off the firecracker."

"There he is! Said a man pointing at Ron.

"Well see ya later Kim." Ron was tackled out of his chair and was hand cuff and mace in the eyes.

"My eyes!"

"Oh Ron."

Later That Night….

A little girl was seen running through the forest in a pink dress. Snarling was heard as she ran deeper and deeper into the damp forest.

"Mommy help!" called the little girl as she fell down a hill. Her head hit against some rocks at the bottom. Her hunter stood above her with red eyes. The little girl opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Shego how many times have I told you to stop snooping around at 1am in the morning?" yelled Drakken as he was awoken yet again by Shego's curiosity in the new lair. The place was ransacked. plates, severer, glass, and pieces of what was the kitchen table where scattered everywhere in what was once the kitchen. "Uh Shego?" said Drakken as he let out a yawn. She didn't respond she kept looking through cabinets and breaking out everything she saw in her way. "Whatever just make sure not to step on any of the glass on the floor, oh and make sure to turn out the light ok?" Shego threw a glass plate at Drakken. "Okay, attitude much?"

"Women." said Drakken returning to his room upstairs.

As Drakken left Shego turned around with glowing green eyes. She then began sniffing in the air and soon went out the front door.

A sucking sound was heard in the forest of dank.

"Un hand her you filthy zombie."

"hmm Zombie, why I have not been called such sense the falling of our 16 president."

"Free her from your arms this instant."

"But you and I are of the same… or are we of different mothers?"

"… you mean of the different Carmila daughters?"

"But of course you silly diamond. This here is just a simple child. Plenty of whom to go around eh?"

"Not child. That there is the child of a very wealthy family that has it's own big brand of business."

"Your point dead being?"

"Get rid of the girl. Exposed the fangs. Soon The entire U.S will come after us and you to blame?"

"Fine the girl lives but I'll be back for her."

"Stalking are we?"

"You know of me already too much Steph."

"…How did-"

"Let's just say a memo was sent out in your blood."

"I'll be honest I thought you'd be more a bit terrorf-"

"Exposed the fangs!"

Shego threw a branch at the monsters heart.

"But I nooo…"

"Everyone knows how to kill a vampire… somewhat, but I can't have your loud mouth running around wit my name at the tip of your tongue."

Shego ignited her hand and burned the walking corpses.

"Bitch." she said as she walked off with child in her arms.

Somewhere Else Of The Same Time

"So Mo-Ney you wanted to talk to me?" said Maria taking a seat next to Monique.

"_Monique _and yes."

"Sorry Monique I thought it to be funny if we had nicknames and such hmm?"

"We'll talk names later, what I really wanted to talk about is Kim."

"Kim. what is the matter?"

"Well she's been dosing off in class and hasn't been able to turn much of her homework lately. I just want to know. Are you and Kim doing drugs?"

"Monique. I understand your concern, and I will admit I would accuse someone I just met a week ago of being on the white crystal , but believe me when I say we have not done drugs…yet."

"Yet?…!"

"Well it would not be much of a party without friends and 3-D glasses now would it?" Maria showed off her cricked smile exposing the top of her teeth to the black girl.

"Oh."

"I think Kim. Has just had not enough sleep. I am sure after the weekend she will be fully recharged and ready for the week to come."

"You know I think you're right a little sleep will do her good."

"Oh the time here," said Maria looking at her cell phone. " I must go before I am late. Farewell until the next class Monique."

"Oh hey let me help you with your bag. Oops!" said Monique as the bag dropped from the table and books and papers came out.

"What's this?" said Monique picking up a syringe. She looked at Maria and gasp. Her eyes were a bright red. And her teeth were sticking out of her mouth. Suddenly what used to be a filled lobby was now a death trap. No one was there except her and the beauty from hell. "Now come here lady and meet your fate!" Maria grabbed Monique and ripped part of her shirt off exposing her neck. "Now let's have a taste of that blood of yours." Maria inhaled Monique's scent. "O negative hmmm I'll admit I'm more of a A B person but yours is defiantly next in line." She licked the neck of her food. " Stop I won't tell anyone about the syringe I promise!" Monique begged for her life. "_Would this be the end_," she thought. "_Would I die a virgin_?" Maria opened her mouth wide and showed Monique every sharp fang she had. Monique was crying now she knew she was going to die. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do. Maria had been stronger then she would have expected her to be. Not to mention a monster. Monique felt herself tense up when Maria brought her mouth down to her neck and take a large chunk off of her and then lick up the blood from the inside of her neck.

The Next Day

"_Today at 7:50 a.m. Monique Fereeze student at Middleton University was found barely alive at the Student Lobby. Police have linked the case into the increasing numbers of the missing people case and have cancel classes until further notice. Be aware that the police have set the curfew to 10:00 for nearby neighborhoods to reduce the risk of further deaths. In other news Kathy Griffin daughter of the well know The Griffins has been returned safely back at home. Rather or not she was linked to the missing people's case is has not been confirmed yet."_

Kim turned off the TV after hearing her best friend on air. Normally Kim and Ron would have been partying and enjoying their new found free time to relax they found themselves un eased at the latest news.

"Nothing is adding up." said Ron breaking the silence between the two.

"That's exactly what they want I bet." said Kim.

"What better way to take down Team Possible than to hit a homerun at a home game." said Ron.

"I just don't get it. First they kidnap thirty-five people and then attempted to murder one of our friends. The only reason they could be doing that is to use the big to cover up something else even bigger." said Ron laying down what they knew and what they didn't.

"And that's most likely what they are doing." said Kim.

"Has any one been found yet?" asked Ron. As Kim ran through the files she had Wade attain for her about the missing people's case.

"Yes… but he soon died after the escape from lost of blood."

"Rats."

"Could it be Drakken?"

"Doubt it. He wouldn't think of this nor would he have the guts to kill someone. He may be evil but he's not a monster."

"Double Rats."

"No suspects and no survivors. But a connection." said Kim.

Ron came up behind Kim to get a better look at the device.

"Every missing person had been to a club called…" Ron hesitated.

" The Pl Ace." finish Kim.

**A/N : Sorry for the wait. Had to get a new Computer and had writers block. Will be thinking of next chapter during the week but might night get type until next next week. Oh and this is not Kigo no matter how much Kim and Shego get close in the next chapter oops said too much. And believe me I am not speaking in code. Nope no Kigo no none of that Is in the next chapter. At all.**

Next chapter: Secret.

**Don't look too much into that.**


End file.
